Loyal Opposition
by Elfhelm
Summary: Albus, do you realize that you're having tea with the Dark Lord?"


**Title:** Loyal Opposition  
**Author:** Elfhelm  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Albus/Severus... kind of.  
**Summary:** "Albus, do you realize that you're having tea with the Dark Lord?"  
**Comments: **One shot. Storyline now up for a adoption.

"I want him, Tom."

Riddle smiled sadly and leaned back in his chair in the circular office, "I know, Albus, but I simply can't agree with you on this."

"There's nothing to agree on," Albus's voice held that stern tone that Severus had heard so often as a student.

Indeed, Severus had become the horror-stricken eaves-dropper to this extraordinary conversation only moments before. After waking in the absence of the Headmaster, he descended the staircase from Albus's private rooms only to be stopped dead at the sound of Voldemort's voice. Now, he pressed himself against the stone wall straining to hear the discourse - argument? - taking place below him.

"It wouldn't be fair," interjected Voldemort, not sounding at all like the serpentine monster Severus was used to hearing. "Two _vers_ one? Really, Albus..."

"There are no rules that say I can not, Tom - you know this. You had your own companion for a stretch of time, had you not?"

"I hardly think he counts, he lasted barely a lifetime and... I have not seen him since." The last part was said quickly, dismissively, as though Riddle did not want to think of it.

"I'm very sorry, Tom, but I love him. Besides, there is something very different about Severus."

"What's that?"

Severus could all but hear the smile in his lover's voice, "Has he ever failed to find us? Ever? No, don't answer so quickly. Think. And he finds us both, not just one of us, both. It's as though he knows... on some level, and he loves it, he loves to play with us."

Riddle lapsed into a thoughtful silence that was broken only by the occasional clink of teacups on saucers. "I suppose," he began slowly, "that bringing him in would at least control some of his erratic decisions. What did you call it? Playing with us?"

"Yes, playing with us over the grand scale of things. Over Time. I need your help, Tom, neither of us can do it alone. He deserves to know, deserves to join us."

A sigh of resignation, "Very well, Albus. You owe me."

"Naturally." His voice rose a fraction, "Severus, would you mind stepping out of the stairwell and joining us, please?"

A very confused, very frightened Severus Snape slipped into the room. Not certain of the proper protocol in such a situation - should he stand behind Albus? Voldemort? run in fear? - he opted to stay by the entrance to the stairs where flight might be possible... if not viable.

When neither wizard said anything more, Severus settled for glaring at the both of them. Voldemort's gaze had not left him since he had entered and it was becoming very uncomfortable. Staring directly back at Riddle, Severus spoke.

"Albus, do you realize that you're having tea with the Dark Lord?"

The question inspired both Albus and Tom to glance at one another and grin. Severus took a step back - Lord Voldemort was grinning.

"Severus," Albus began again, "please have a seat."

((time lapse))

Later that night, Severus was still no closer to understanding what Albus had tried to explain to him as he had been twelve hours earlier. Apparently, Albus and Riddle have been playing a sort of tug-of-war with the world since the earliest remembered time, fighting for the most control over the most number of people. As far as Severus could tell, it was like an elaborate game of chess in which the populations of Earth were merely pieces and the great achievements and tragedies of human history only strategic moves on one of their parts.

Right now, they were sitting out on Albus's balcony watching the constellations rise high above them.

"So," Severus began slowly, his eyes fixed on the harp of Lyra, "reincarnation exists?"

"Oh yes," Albus answered, now watching his partner rather than the celestial play before them.

"And, you remember each one? Each life?"

Albus nodded, "Yes... and you do also. I mean, on some level you must, or wouldn't seek us out every time."

"Could be coincidence," Severus pressed, unable to believe what he was being told, "Souls travel in packs, right?"

"Not like this. You don't just find us, Severus, you participate. You play with us. At first... at first Tom was convinced that you were some higher power come to stop our game - to end the cycle."

"He thought I was..."

"God. Yes."

"So then, you're not?"

Albus chuckled, "No, I don't know what we are. Trapped."

"And it's all just a game to you? Humanity is just some pastime used to occupy you?"

"I don't know, Severus. This is all we've ever done, all either of us remember."

Severus finally turned to look at Albus, "Why don't I remember?"

"To be honest, Severus, I don't know that either. But I hope that now that you know, you'll be able to remember... next time around."

"Is it lonely?"

The question went unanswered as Albus returned his gaze to the sky.

"Albus?"

He nodded, "Yes. It could be worse; I could be the only one who remembers."

They fell silent once more, listening to the far-off night sounds from the Dark Forest.

"What is it?" Severus asked, his voice barely audible.

"What is what?"

"The game. Good versus Evil, Light versus Dark, God versus Satan?"

Albus gave a small smile, "Something like that. Have to keep the world in balance, right?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Is that what you do?"

The older man looked over to him, "I don't know... maybe."

"Are you Good?"

"This time. Not always."

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that Voldemort was Grindelwald?"

"He was. I won that round." Albus smiled and turned to face Severus completely, "I don't always win, Severus, but if you'd join me, maybe we'd have an unfair advantage. You know, raise the odds in our favour.

Albus held his hand, "Join me?"

Severus shifted his gaze to Albus's proffered hand, "Promise we'll win more than he does?"

"Of course."

Severus reached out and gripped his lover's hand in his own, "Sounds good."

-End.


End file.
